


There's No Such Thing as Bravery....

by Katrina



Series: Modernverse [10]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-15
Updated: 2011-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-27 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/294002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written by Pegunicent: Des's PoV: The morning after the night before</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's No Such Thing as Bravery....

**Author's Note:**

> Written by Pegunicent on Livejournal/Insanejournal. Posted with permission so the series is together.

He was in a familiar bed, under warm blankets and sore in all the right places. A slow stretch brought sharp flares to life across his skin and made the aching muscles kick up their complaining a notch. Riding his motorcycle would be slightly traumatic this morning. Everything smelled of men and sweat and sex, with a few hints of fabric softner and Leonardo's shampoo.

He figured it was either late morning, or late afternoon, considering the level of brightness bugging him through his closed eyelids. Late, anyway in all the ways that counted for anything. Too late for cutting and running, too late to pass last night off as angry-hot sex, and far too late for sanity.

This was going to be one of his worst break-ups ever. Last night had been the right time. The anger, the resentment, the bitter disappointment were all mutual. They'd been equally pissed and equally upset and they could have walked away from each other bitter and jaded and gotten morbidly drunk and in eight or nine months they'd each have been over it. Leonardo would have moved on, moved up, and Des... Well, Des would probably be working his way through some third world country living out of a backpack and hoping the internal parasites didn't kill him before the activist rebels or the militant government did.

They'd been fuck buddies and casual friends before. They liked each other, they had fun, they got sticky and messy and made awful faces through coitus at each other.

Now...

Now it was going past all the nice casual things into the sharing of personal tidbits that would lead to the Meaningful Conversations and the Dreams of the Future, and the kind of falling apart and breaking up that meant ripping important pieces of someone's heart out. This was going to suck.

Des opened his eyes and stared up at the painfully banal ceiling of Leonardo's bedroom and wondered what kind of cowardice it was, that he could walk into the caldera of an active volcano but he couldn't let go of someone when the time came.

He blinked as he caught the scent of bacon.

“I hope you realize I am desecrating my kitchen for you! You'd better be every manner of grateful!”

“I'm going to desecrate your bathroom in a moment to display my utter gratitude on behalf of all pork products.”

“You'll clean it all up again if you do!”

“Hey, I'm not the one packing a Kielbasa in my tighty whities. You reap what you plow dude.”

He smirked at the stifled snickering that earned and rubbed at the bite marks over his nipple. What the hell. Maybe they'd skip past the break-up stage and just go right to trying to kill each other. Then they'd be on par against Altair and Malik for fucked up office romances.


End file.
